


Welcome To The Freak Show

by spacegaystrashcompactor



Series: Freakshow AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Cotton Candy Milkshakes, And She Can Hear Others When They Think At Her, F/M, Kinda, Kinda Like A Telepath, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Reader Was With HYDRA, Reader is mute, She Talks Into Peoples Heads, fluffy stuff, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegaystrashcompactor/pseuds/spacegaystrashcompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were with HYDRA since childhood, only managing to get out a few years ago. Steve thinks that you and Bucky will be able to help each other out, showing each other that you don't have to keep running away from everything.<br/>Or<br/>AU in which Tony Stark formed a circus instead of The Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr, and there's a sequel in the works as well!  
> I'm spacegaystrashcompactor on tumblr too!

“One week, Buck, that’s all I’m asking. There’s someone I want you to meet. She’s… She’s like us.”

The ex-assassin froze for a moment, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“Just one week.” Steve was past the point of begging. He was determined to do whatever it took to get Bucky to come with him. To show him that he didn’t have to run away and hide anymore. “Please.”

Finally, the long haired man looked up and nodded slowly. “Alright. I’ll go with you.”

\---

That was how Bucky ended up in what looked like a circus tent, standing in front of two bickering adults.

“Tony, have you seen (Y/n) anyw— What’s that?” Steve cut off, looking at the rather impressive bruise on Tony’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to talk about it, and I haven’t seen her since earlier. Have you tried looking in high places? She’s as bad as Barton.”

Narrowing his eyes at the mark, he pressed on. “What did you do to make her hit you?”

“She didn’t hit me, Spangles,” Tony started, looking mildly offended. “She threw a bottle at me.”

“Well what did you do?”  
“What makes you think I did something?”

Bucky sighed. Opening his mouth to try and calm down the situation, he then noticed a shadowed figure moving around in the rafters. He watched as you wrapped your leg around one of the many ribbons that hung from the ceiling, and silently slid down, stopping just out of sight from Steve and Tony.

You looked towards the man that you hadn’t seen around the circus before, slowly holding up one finger to your masked face, where your mouth would be, hoping he wouldn’t let them know you were there. ((A/N: Think Winter Soldier mask without the goggles))

“I’m just saying, Cap. If she would just let me try and fix her, I know I could!”

“You can’t just violate people’s personal space like that, Tony!”

Bucky tilted his head slightly. Fix who? And who is the person he’s supposed to be meeting? What’s wrong with her, is she sick? Thoughts were running wildly through his head, when suddenly, someone else’s voice was heard among them.

_“You’re not getting anywhere near my mouth, Tony. It’s not happening. And I don’t need to be fixed.”_

Bucky’s eyes widened as the other two nearly jumped out of their skin. He knew exactly who you were, now.

“Jesus, (Y/n)! You can’t go around sneaking up on people like that!” Tony started, before looking to Steve. “The elderly don’t take surprises well, it’s not good for their hearts!”

You blinked slowly before twisting around and silently turning upside down so you were face to face with him. _“You are being very loud. Please stop yelling.”_ Your soft voice echoed through their heads as you looked at them, heavy dark circles under your eyes.

“(Y/n),” Steve spoke softly. “You haven’t been sleeping, again.”

_“I’m fine… Just been practicing a lot.”_

“Just let me help you, (Y/n)! I know I could figure something out!” Tony stated, a bit louder than he had intended.

You closed your eyes and moved your shoulders in a silent sigh, before flipping yourself upright, climbing your way back up towards the rafters.

_“Too loud. I don’t like being yelled at.”_

“Dammit, Tony, stop scaring her off! I need her!”

“Language, Captain.”

And just like that, the two men were bickering back and forth once more. It wasn’t long before Bucky heard your soft voice in his head, yet again.

_“If they’re being too loud… There’s a ladder over in the corner, and room up here.”_

Barely able to make out your small figure sitting on a platform near the ceiling, he decided to try something. _“Can you hear me?”_ He thought.

_“Yes.”_

_“And they can’t hear you right now?”_

_“No.”_

Smiling softly to himself, he started backing away slowly, finally reaching the ladder without being noticed. He quickly climbed up the ladder, his eyes adjusting to the shadowed area.

You tucked your legs under you, making room for him to sit on the platform. _“Be careful getting up here. Don’t fall.”_

 _“Don’t you worry about me, doll.”_ Bucky winced at the sound of the floor creaking under his boots as he sat down. _“Sorry about that.”_

You just shrugged, looking over at the various people walking around under you.

After a few moments, he thought again. _“I’ve heard stories about you. I didn’t know you were really real.”_

Blinking down at your lap, you absentmindedly played with the sleeves of your jacket. You silently sighed, shoulders moving almost sadly. _“Not a lot of people do. I suppose HYDRA did their job right, then.”_

He got quiet, looking sad for a minute before thinking softly. _“What did they do to you?”_

You didn’t respond, fingers idly playing with the ribbon from earlier. Bucky was about to tell you that you didn’t have to answer if you weren’t comfortable. That he shouldn’t have asked. But, then your voice fell into his head once more.

_“I was made to be silent, to blend in with the shadows. The perfect assassin. That’s all.”_

Bucky nodded, not wanting to push the subject any further. You would talk to him when you were ready. He did have one question for you, though. “Do you remember any of it? What they did,” he whispered.

For the first time since he sat down, you turned your head to him, looking at him with tired eyes.

_“I remember everything…”_


	2. Chapter 2

_“What’s your name, Soldier?”_

Your soft voice floated through his head, as a smile pulled on the corners of his mouth. “Bucky…” He whispered. “Call me Bucky.”

_“I’m (Y/n).”_

\---

“She’s good, isn’t she?”

Bucky had spent the last couple hours watching you practice for the upcoming show. Looking over his shoulder at Steve, who had come up behind him, he smiled and nodded. “It’s really…amazing.”

Watching you flip and weave your way through and across ribbons in the air, almost as if you were gliding through water, you had an air of elegance, immediately capturing the attention of anyone who glanced your way. Including that of the ex-assassin.

“Just wait until you see the real performance.”

Tearing his eyes away from you again, he turned to Steve. “It’s better than this?”

“Oh yeah. (Y/n) puts her heart and soul into it. And it’s more than just the same few things done over and over, it’s one of the few times she actually shows how she’s really feeling.” Smiling when he noticed Bucky’s eyes flicking back to you, he murmured quietly, “You like her, don’t you?”

It was no secret that you and Bucky had gotten pretty close over the last few days, but he still couldn’t help the light blush that dusted his cheeks. “Shut up.”

Steve just chuckled and looked up at you. You seemed to be taking a break, sitting on one of the ribbons, swinging your feet back and forth. “Hey, (Y/n)!” He called out.

You looked over, before getting up and sliding towards the ground to walk over to them.

“Steve, what are you doing?” Bucky asked, slightly panicked.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell her.”

He just narrowed his eyes at Steve, willing the blush to go away before you noticed it.

_“What did you need?”_

“I was just wondering if you showed Bucky the thing you can do yet.”

You raised an eyebrow, eyes glittering with amusement as you shook your head. _“Nope. Not yet. Why?”_

“Just curious, that’s all.”

Bucky’s eyes widened as a soft giggle sounded its way through his head and you walked back to the practice area. “Wait! I wanna see the thing!”

 _“You’ll have to stay for the show, then!”_ He could swear he could see your shoulders moving in silent laughter.

“That wasn’t cool, punk. You did that so I would have to stay longer.”

“You don’t want to stay?” Steve looked down, almost like a kicked puppy.

Bucky laughed. “I would have stayed without you making me wait to see what she can do. Now I’m just impatient.”

\---

After a few more days of waiting, and constant pestering from Bucky for you to show him what you can do, it was finally show time.

The normal plain ribbons were changed out with shimmering red ones that sparkled wherever the light hit. Bucky was looking all over the tent for you, making his way through the crowd of people that were trying to find seats. He finally spotted you, sitting up on your usual platform.

 _“Hey, doll? Can I come up there?”_ He thought, hoping that you’d be able to hear him.

_“Sure, there’s always room.”_

Smiling to himself as he climbed up to you, he was glad for the dim lighting when he got up there. He could feel the blush making its way over his neck and face when he saw you. Clad in only a cream colored, hooded leotard, (([this one](http://media.tumblr.com/a36201fdabfde1954d5ce8aa12335b29/tumblr_inline_mm2zt9JnLP1qz4rgp.jpg), to be exact)) your usual black mask switched out for one of the same creamy color, he couldn’t stop his eyes from tracing the soft curves of your body. You turned to completely face him, light patterns of black face paint wound around your eyes, creating a makeshift mask that made your (eye color) eyes pop. Your hair curled in soft ringlets that fell out of the hood that was pinned to stay up.

_“Are you alright?”_

Bucky didn’t even realize that he had been staring, too captivated by the beautiful creature standing in front of him. Quickly shutting his open mouth, he nodded. “I-I’m fine. You just… You look really nice, sugar.”

Your eyes widened slightly and you looked away. _“Thank you. My part’s coming up soon, I need to go get ready. You can stay up here if you want, I know you don’t really like crowds.”_ Before you could stop yourself, you closed the gap between you both, lightly running your nose against his cheek. _“If I could kiss you, I would.”_

He stood, dumbstruck, for a moment, before reaching out a hand as you started to walk away. “Wait.” Gently tugging you back to him, he traced the tips of his fingers around the edges of your mask, while cool metal wrapped around your waist. He instantly regretted it as he saw the fear that filled your eyes. Dropping his hand from your face, he mumbled out a soft, “I’m sorry.”

Your eyebrows furrowed in concentration as you laid your hand over his, slowly lacing your fingers through his. _“Later… When there’s more time.”_

\---

((A/N: [Here’s the version of the song I used](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUXUZGVb-K4)))

Bucky had just settled down on the platform, watching you disappear up into the rafters, when soft music started to fill the room. The lights dimming more as the haunting melody got louder.

_Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?_

He finally saw you, standing on one of the ribbons. Inky, black, wisps of what looked like smoke curling around your small figure.

You reached out to another rope, wrapping it around your wrist before dropping off the one you were standing on, twirling gracefully through the air as the smoke danced around you.

_Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_

Bucky moved closer, mouth opened in slight shock when he realized that you were, in fact, manipulating the shadows around you.

_And all the people say, “You can’t wake up, this is not a dream. You’re part of a machine; you are not a human being.”_

He was awestruck, watching you move through the air as if you were weightless. Stunned as his eyes followed the way your body melded around the ribbons. Shadows teasingly curling their way around your legs and torso, captivating the audience as well.

_I think there’s a fault in my code. These voices won’t leave me alone._

It felt like it was over too soon, yet that it had gone on forever, when the last lines of the song were sung and you disappeared back into the rafters. The lights dimming completely as the audience cheered wildly.

_Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold._

Bucky couldn’t move, couldn’t think. His mind was filled with nothing but you, the way you moved, the way you seemed to understand him when no one else did. How you knew exactly what he went through. How you accepted it with open arms.

He had fallen hard and fast for you. You didn’t judge him for his past. And though he didn’t know the full story of yours yet, he knew nothing could change how he felt. Whatever was under the mask that you never took off in front of anyone. One thing was certain. He loved it. He loved any imperfection or flaw that was hidden beneath the mask.

And he was in love with you.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Steve? My pants?”_

“What? Oh! Yeah, here you go.”

You slipped the fuzzy pants over your leotard, glad to have some sort of covering from the cold room. _“Thanks.”_

“You were great tonight, you know.” Steve grinned, “We’re gonna go get something to eat, want to tag along?”

You shook your head, looking down. _“No thanks, it would be weird going and not eating anything. I’m pretty sure someone else would notice. I’ll just stay here and practice some more, my footing was off on a couple of moves.”_

Smiling sadly, he ruffled your hair. “If you say so, but you’re more than welcome to come if you change your mind.”

_“I know. Thank you.”_

\---

You were never truly happy with a performance. There was always something you could make better. Your footing was off here, your timing off there. So you did the only thing you could think of to make it better. You practiced. And practiced. And practiced.

It was well into the night by now, and you were passed the point of sheer exhaustion. But you just had to get this right. Taking a deep breath, you were just about to flip off of the ribbon you were currently balanced on, when a wave of exhaustion washed over you.

Losing your balance and not being able to regain it, you fell backwards off the rope. Trying to grab onto the nearest ribbon you could reach to avoid hitting the ground, you gripped onto one too tight, stopping you too fast. The searing pain in your shoulder was enough to make you almost let go, immediately holding a hand over your mask to keep from trying to scream.

_“I-Is anyone awake? I n-need help!”_

You tried to yell out in your head, to grab the attention of anyone who might still be awake, but all that was coming out was your usual quiet tones.

 _“O-Okay. Maybe I’m not as high up as I think I am.”_ You could feel your grip loosening as you thought. _“Maybe I can just—”_

You couldn’t keep holding onto the rope anymore, the pain too strong. And suddenly, you were falling, but you didn’t hit the floor.

\---

Bucky couldn’t sleep. After the show he had tried to find you, but the crowd was too thick. Then Steve had said you were staying later to practice some stuff that you had messed up on, so he figured that it would be best to not distract you.

If he listened closely, he could hear the sound of the ropes swinging. It was almost calming.

Relaxing against his bed, he had just closed his eyes, when the unmistakable sound of cracking bone hit his ears. He was up in an instant, rushing out of his room and over to where you were. Standing in shock for a moment when he saw you dangling from a ribbon, he could barely hear your voice in his head asking for help.

As soon as you let go, he ran forward, catching you just before you hit the ground.

“Damn, babydoll,” he panted, seemingly out of breath. “If you’re gonna fall for me, at least wait ‘til I’m in the room.”

 _“I-I’m sorry if I woke you up.”_ Your eyes were wide as your hand stayed clamped over your mask, your hurt arm dangling limply at your side.

“Hush now, sugar. I wasn’t asleep, and you don’t need to apologize.” Bucky set you gently on your feet as he looked at your shoulder. “It looks like it’s just dislocated, I’ll have to pop it back in for you, but you’re gonna have to take your hand off your mouth and relax.”

_“I can’t do that.”_

“I know making noise is hard for you, but I can’t pop it back in unless you’re relaxed.”

_“No, you don’t understand, I really can’t do that.”_

“Darlin’ I kno—” He was cut off as you grabbed his other hand and wrapped his arm around your shoulders so you were held in place by the crook of his elbow and his hand covered your mouth, curling his fingers under your chin to keep your mouth shut.

_“If I scream, we’re going to have a much bigger problem.”_

He looked worried for a moment before nodding. “If you say so, on three, doll. One, two, three.” With that, he pushed your shoulder back into place, holding you still and holding your mouth shut even though he could feel you trying to open it. “Shh, it’s alright now, we just gotta wrap it.”

 _“There’s…first aid stuff…in my room.”_ Your soft voice sounded tired and pained.

He nodded and carefully scooped you up into his arms, cradling you against his chest as he walked to your room. “What happened?” He asked, sitting you down gently on your bed and pulling out the first aid kit.

_“I lost my footing… Simple mistake.”_

Bucky sighed and began to wrap up your shoulder. “What if I hadn’t been there to catch you?”

You didn’t respond, looking down at your lap.

_“I’m sorry…”_

“You don’t have to keep apologizing… I’m not mad or anything.”

You glanced towards him as he stood back up to leave. _“Wait… Where are you going?”_

“I just figured that you might want to get some rest. You seem pretty tired.”

_“Don’t go… Please…”_

His eyes widened and he nodded, gingerly taking a seat beside you on the bed. “Are you alright?” He whispered.

_“I’m fine… It’s just… Earlier… I didn’t mean to freak out about my mask like I did. And a couple weeks ago… When you asked what they did to me—”_

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready to do, doll. If you’re not ready to take off the mask, well, I’ll be here when you are.”

_“No… I want to…”_

Slowly, you reached up, untying your mask and letting it fall into your lap. Looking down, refusing to meet his eyes, it wasn’t long before you felt his fingers under your chin, gently tilting your head up.

His thumb traced over the cool metal wiring that held your mouth shut. “Does it hurt?”

You shook your head, forcing yourself to meet his eyes. _“Not anymore… It used to. Steve and Tony say that I can take it out. That I probably should. But… I’m scared.”_

Without thinking, Bucky leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. “It’s alright to be scared. If you want to take them out, I’m here every step of the way. If you’re not ready, then there’s no hurry.”

You were silent for a moment, eyebrows furrowed in thought. _“I-I-I want to…”_

\---

“You sure you wanna do this, babydoll?” Bucky was kneeling in front of where you sat on the edge of the bed, holding a small pair of wire cutters.

You nodded, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. _“I’m sure…”_

“Hold still.”

Very carefully he began to cut away at the wires, trying his best not to pull too hard and hurt you. When it was all gone, you slowly opened your eyes, immediately meeting his.

_“Thank you.”_

Your voice a whisper in his head, your faces mere inches apart. He gently rubbed his thumb against your cheek, reaching back to run his fingers through your hair. Pulling you closer and closing the distance between you, Bucky finally pressed his lips to yours.

Running his hands down your back to your waist and pulling you against his chest, you threaded your fingers in his hair, earning a soft groan from the taller man.

Eventually, you had to break apart for much needed oxygen. He leaned his forehead against yours and settled for softly kissing your nose as the corners of your mouth twitched upwards in a small smile.

Bucky leaned back up, looking down at you with a confused expression. “Wait, babydoll, I got a question.”

Immediately thinking something was wrong, you began to worry. Did he regret what just happened? Did he not like you like you thought he did?

_“What is it?”_

“What… How did you eat before?”

You blinked. Of all things to worry about, that was it? _“Protein shakes through a straw when no one was around…”_

His eyes widened in shock. “You mean that’s all you’ve eaten for the past several years?? Come on, sugar.” He stood up and reached out a hand to you.

_“It’s 3 o’clock in the morning. I don’t think any place is open right now…”_

He thought for a moment. “The grocery store is. If you want to go, that is.”

You quirked up an eyebrow at his statement, but took his hand nonetheless. _“James Buchanan Barnes, are you asking me on a date? To the grocery store? In the middle of the night?”_

Bucky could feel the blush creeping onto his face, but managed to smirk anyway. “Darlin’ that depends on what your answer would be.”

For the first time in over 50 years, your face broke out in a wide grin. All exhaustion forgotten as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

_“I would love to.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's panic attacks in this chapter, fair warning

“Sugar, how am I supposed to fit in here?”

_“…Move the seat back?”_

“It is moved back…”

Squeezing himself into the passenger seat of your tiny car, he looked over at you. “You’re too small.”

_“Well, we can’t all be giant super soldiers, you know.”_

\---

Bucky stood with his arm around your shoulders as you stared intently at a wall of ice cream cartons. Picking one up every once in a while and reading the flavors, your eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

_“It’s cold.”_

“It’s supposed to be,” he chuckled. “It’s frozen.”

_“How do you eat it if it’s frozen?”_

Kissing your cheek, he smiled down at you. “I’ll show you, do you see one you like?”

_“I can’t… I can’t remember what I used to like…”_

He leaned down, laying his chin on the top of your head. “That’s alright,” he whispered. “Just pick one you think you might like.”

You finally settled and picked up a small carton of cotton candy ice cream. _“This one’s pretty… And it looks sweet. I think…that… I think that I used to like sweet things…”_

Bucky smiled and nodded, taking the carton from your hands. “Cotton candy it is.” He picked up a few more things before paying and leaving, back to the fairgrounds.

Once you both were back in your small apartment, Bucky went straight to your kitchen, while you changed into your pajamas and curled up on the couch. He poked his head out of the kitchen, smiling when he saw you half asleep and trying to wrap a blanket around yourself.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, doll,” he murmured, walking over and tucking you under the blanket. “By the way, did you know that none of your kitchen stuff makes noise?”

 _“Yeah, Tony did that in case I ever needed to use any of it.”_ You watched as he went back to the kitchen, sitting up as he returned with a small glass of a pink and blue concoction. _“What’s this?”_

“This,” he started, handing you the glass. “Is your first taste of food that doesn’t start out as a powder in a bag.”

You hesitantly took the cup, slowly bringing it to your mouth. Your eyes lit up as you sipped at the sweet drink. _“I like it!”_

Bucky giggled at your expression before sitting back down beside you and pulling you into his side so you were tucked under his arm. “I’m glad.”

After half of the drink was gone, you set it down on the coffee table before curling up in your blanket again, trying to stifle a yawn.

“You need sleep, doll.”

You nodded and leaned against his arm. _“Will you stay?”_

“Of course,” he whispered, softly kissing your nose.

_“Bucky?”_

“Hmm?”

_“What are you wearing?”_

Immediately turning bright red, he tried to pull the apron off without jostling you around too much. “Nothing! Tony gave it to me when he found out I could cook…”

The sound of your soft laughter filled his head as you finally fell asleep.

((A/N: [Here’s the apron](http://www.cafepress.com/+kiss_the_cock_apron_dark,1619085599)))

\---

It was a couple of hours before you woke up. Noticing that Bucky was still sleeping beside you, you carefully wriggled your way out of his arms, picking up the glass from the coffee table and padding softly to the kitchen.

After washing the cup, you tried to put it back in the cabinet, but fell short, not being able to reach the shelf. Climbing up onto the counter, you accidentally bumped into the empty glass, and before you could grab it, a loud shatter was heard as it hit the floor.

Your eyes widened, hand still outstretched in a vain attempt to catch the cup that was now broken. You could feel your heartbeat quicken, feel how breathing became difficult.

_“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’ll be quiet! I won’t make noise again! Please don’t hurt me!”_

Those words ran over and over through your head. It was like you weren’t safe in your kitchen anymore, you were back in the labs, punished for every little sound you made, until you were perfectly silent.

Bucky was awake the second he heard the shatter. Rushing into the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway when he saw you on the counter.

“Babydoll?! Are you okay? I heard a noise!”

_“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I’ll be quiet! I won’t make noise again! Please don’t hurt me!”_

Slowly, he stepped forward, stopping when you shrank back in fear.

 _“I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! Please don’t hurt me! Please!”_ Your nails had dug themselves into your arms, your eyes wide with fear.

“(Y/n), it’s me. Bucky,” he spoke softly, not wanting to scare you further.

_“B-Bucky?”_

“Yeah, that’s it. Do you recognize me?” Beginning to walk towards you again, he held out his hand.

You nodded, eyes filling with tears as you reached out your arms to him.

“It’s alright. You’re okay, sugar.” Avoiding the broken glass on the floor, he gently pulled you into his arms, lifting you off of the counter and cradling you to his chest. “Do you know where you are?”

 _“My a-apartment?”_ Your quiet voice whispered in his mind as tears fell down your face.

“Mhmm. Don’t cry, baby. I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you.” Walking out of the kitchen, he made his way softly back to the couch, holding you close to his chest as your body shook with silent sobs.

Fisting your hands into the front of his shirt, you buried your nose in his neck, clinging to him like your life depended on it.

“Shhh,” he cooed softly into your ear as he sat down with you in his lap. “No one’s going to hurt you, you’re safe.

Eventually, you settled down, beginning to relax in his arms. _“Thank you…”_

Running his fingers gently through your hair, he whispered softly. “Don’t thank me, sweetheart. Are you okay?”

_“I think so…”_

“Good. Why don’t you try and get some more sleep? It’s still pretty early. I’ll be right here.”

Nodding slowly, you tightened your grip on his shirt, before relaxing in his arms. Closing your eyes and drifting to sleep once more.

\---

Steve woke up to an empty apartment. Where was Bucky? Did he leave? He said he was going to stay! Jumping out of bed and rushing to your apartment, he quickly ran inside.

“(Y/n), have you seen—”

He cut off as he saw the both of you asleep on the couch. Blankets pulled haphazardly over you as you slept peacefully in his embrace.

Smiling to himself when he saw your mouth open slightly, he quietly walked back out, shutting the door behind him.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he said to himself. “I knew they’d be good for each other.”


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, guys! I'll probably start posting the sequel on here soon if you're interested!

“Morning, doll. Or, should I say, afternoon?”

You stirred slightly in Bucky’s arms, yawning and nuzzling your face into his chest. _“Don’t wanna wake up…”_

Your sleepy voice echoed through his head, causing him to chuckle and wrap his arms tighter around you. “Are you feeling any better?” He murmured, pressing light kisses to your face.

 _“Yeah… Just tired.”_ You closed your eyes again, hoping to get in another hour or two of sleep. _“What time is it?”_

“Half passed noon.” Running his hands lightly up and down your back, he smirked, kissing the top of your head. “I think Steve might be on to us.”

This caused you to sit up, confusion etched onto your features. _“What makes you say that?”_

Bucky gestured to his backpack and a small box of clothes that were sitting in the middle of your floor. “Apparently he brought that over while we were asleep. If you want, I can put it back at his place.”

Your eyes widened and you shook your head. _“No. No, no. You can stay here. I mean, if you want to, of course. I’d like that.”_

Bucky just smiled and stood up, cradling you in his arms as he started walking down the hallway. “I’ll stay here as long as you want me to, babydoll.”

_“Where are we going?”_

“You seem like you could use some more sleep, who knows how long you had been awake? But, I figured I would put you in bed. That’s gotta be more comfortable than the couch.” Smiling when he saw you trying to keep your eyes open, he held you with one arm as he pulled back the blankets and tucked you under them.

_“Will you stay with me?”_

He looked down with slightly widened eyes, before blinking slowly and pulling off his jacket. “Of course, doll.”

As soon as he was under the blankets, you immediately curled into him. Your back to his chest as his arm went around your waist. He ran his fingers lightly up and down your side, wondering what he did to get so lucky.

 _“Thank you… For being here…”_ Your eyes closed, and your breathing slowed as you relaxed against him.

Pressing his lips to the top of your head, his arms tightened around you. “Anything for my best girl,” he whispered.

As he closed his eyes, the both of you fell asleep once more, just content to be in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr, and there's a sequel in the works as well!  
> I'm spacegaystrashcompactor on tumblr too!


End file.
